Angels, Demons,& Saints
by PrussianKiwi
Summary: The Gold Saints get thrown into the battle between the Angels and Demons. Yet another 1st from TCQ!
1. Things To Know

Alright, 2 weeks ago, I was reading my brand new copy of Angel Sanctuary vol. 15(it _rocks_ people, go get it) and they mentioned something about the Zodiac Angels. Naturally, I thought of Knights

of the Zodiac, ans this story was born. To tell you the truth, I don't I have a clue where this story is

going right now; I'm just whining it. Here are some things you should know about this fic:

1)takes place after Sara's trial

2)takes place after Sanctuary, before Poseidon

3)will focus around Gold Saints(duh!)

4)Kira, Kato, and Arachne are alive

5)Aioros is alive

That's about all for now, I'll update when I can(I'm currently grounded from the computer-take _that_

parents! Heeheehee!) So yeah. Stay patient everybody. Thank you.


	2. The Foriners

1Let's get right into it. I don't know if I mentioned it in the default chapter, but this story has a side pairing of Kannon and Ikki. Because I love that pair. If anyone knows a good PWP of that pair, please, please, please drop me a line. Thank you.

Angels, Demons, and Saints

by: The Crossover Queen

Chapter 1: The Foreigners

Milo, Aioria, and Shura were in the Palace of the Twins,keeping Saga, Kannon, and his boyfriend Ikki(1) company.They were finishing their 100th game of strip poker; Sagawon all the games and Milo lost all of them.Finally they got tired of that and decided to go down toAthens. After that meeting, their lives would never be the same...

--- ---

Kuari and Arachne were being pushed and shoved along the busy streets of Athens.

"Dear God, I hate Athens!!!" Kuari shouted. The whole street went quiet as they stopped what they were doing to stare at the one who had said that. "Oh, shut up and mind your own business!" she snapped. The people went back to their shopping and talking.

"My, my, _someone's_ in a bad mood today" Arachne commented. "Well, I for one don't appreciate being pushed and shoved around like a rag doll! Who are welooking for anyways?" Kuari asked. "Twelve incredibly powerful people who are supposedto be the reincarnations of the Zodiac Angels," Arachnereplied.

"The Zodiac Angels huh? What importance do they hold?" "Doesn't say. The papers only say to get to them before Heaven does. " "Alright, any descriptions?""No." "Any names?" "No."Now Kuari was starting to get frustrated. "Anything that could remotely help us?""Well, the papers say that we'll be able to recognize themby their hair color and, and we'll be able to feel the powerin them," Arachne read.

"Humph. We should just go back home right now, because all I see are a bunch of dark-haired dark-skinned Medditranites(2)–!" "Kuari, look out!" Kuari had slammed into a man with bright red hair(3).

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, here, let me help you up."The man had six others with him, all male. He bent down to help Kuari off the ground.When she had touched his hand, the power that she felt coming off of him in waves, told her that she had found one of the Angels.

"Finally, I found you!" Kuari shouted gleefully. "Uh, excuse me, I don't think that we've ever met..." Milo trailed off as the young girl yelled to her companion.

"Arachne, I've found one of them!!!" "Are you sure?"Arachne asked. "Yes! _Where do you think you're going?"_By now, Milo was getting freaked out and was trying to sneak away into the crowd with the others. "We have searched too long and too hard for you to disappear on us."

"Yes, you are them," Arachne confirmed. Now they were all freaked. "Who are you and what do you want?" Shura asked.

"Come on. Let's go to a private area, and we'll explain everything."

The Knights, Kuari, and Arachne got away form Athens and headed up to the vacant Palace of the Ram(Mu was in Tibet at the time).where Kuari and Arachne proceeded totell them all about the war between Heaven and Hell, and the need for the Zodiac Angels.

"...And that is why we need you on our side," Kuari concluded.

"Hm, that's a lot to take in. Would you mind if we had a moment to think about it?" Saga asked. "Sure," Kuari said, and she and Arachne stepped out of the Palace.

"So, what do you guys think? Are they full of crap? Or telling the truth?" Shura asked.

"I think they're telling the truth," Aioria said confidently." There's no way anyone could make up a story like that."

"Well, I suppose they could be telling the truth, but I want to see this 'Ghenna' place before I side with them," Kannon said. A chorus of 'yeah's' went around."Ikki," Kannon said suddenly. "Yes?" "Don't tell the other Bronzes about this until we give the ok" Kannon told him.

"You don't need to worry about me. I don't talk to them unless I absolutly have to" Ikki replied. "Good."

"Want me to go get Kuari and Arachne?" Saga asked. "Yes," said Milo. Saga returned a minute later with the two demons.

"Alright, we want to see Gehenna in person. But, we aren't taking any sides just yet," Saga told Arachne. Fair enough" Arachne said. "How are we going to get there?" Kannon asked. "Simple, with an ITC, and Interdimenal Transport Circle(1)" Kuari replied.

A yellow circle appeared in the middle of the Palace with a star in the center. The circle grew until it covered the entire floor and everyone too.Kuari and Arachne chanted some words in a foreign language and a bright golden light filled the temple.

The light disappeared and everyone in the temple did too...

Me: Finally! Do you know how long that took me to type? Almost 3 and a half hours! Maby I should've taken keyboarding...what do ya think? Haha! My first cliffhanger! Although not a good one. Oh well. I'm rereading the AS series so I can get brushed up on it(I have up to 16) and not make any mistakes. So it'll probably be a while befor the next chapter is out. So hang on to your underwear for that. Here are the footnotes.

1...Athena saw how deeply Kannon was in love with Ikki(and vice-versa) so she granted him life to persue a relationship with him. They've been going out for 4 and a half years now. My advice is don't think about it too much - you'll only give yourself a headache.

2...Shut up, I'm Dyslicx. See? I can't even spell the name of the disease correctly. Sad, isn't it?

3...I have seen the anime, and I think Milo would look good with red hair and Camus with blonde. I've read some stories where Camus has black hair. BLACK HAIR! What were you people smoking?

Well, that's all for now, I'm tired. Please review. Good night and sweet dreams.


End file.
